


water

by howelllesters



Series: Elements [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010!phan, Drabble, Elements, Fluff, M/M, Phandom Little Pop 2016b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howelllesters/pseuds/howelllesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the elements series; water. discovering what happy feels like in jamaica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	water

Blue.

The water sparkles and the sky is so clear it almost hurts to look at, and Phil. Phil’s eyes. Everything is so blue.

Gold.

The sun beams down and the sand trickles through his splayed fingers, and Dan. Dan’s body. Everything is golden.

And it really is.

This trip was so very different from what they would normally do. Two boys who rarely leave their bedrooms unless it’s to visit the other, and suddenly they’re travelling over four and a half thousand miles to visit paradise, where they get to do what they do best and enjoy themselves at the same time.

Phil is currently filming their surroundings, but this isn’t for the internet. This isn’t for anyone but themselves, because the two of them are avid memory hoarders, and the idea of anything slipping away from them is too much to bear.

Not that either of them will forget this trip soon, but what if Phil forgets the way the palm trees have a rhythm as they sway? The way the birds in the sky and in the branches paint a rainbow while singing a symphony? The way Dan giggles as the water splashes further up his legs than he was expecting?

“How’s the water?” Phil calls, sitting up a little so he can properly capture Dan.

“Wet,” Dan teases, twisting around to poke his tongue out at Phil, unashamedly admiring his boyfriend’s figure as he stretches out on the beach with nothing but his swimshorts on.

Then he turns back to look out at the ocean, knowing Phil is still recording him, but he doesn’t mind. This footage is not for sharing, just like this beach with no one else around, and that canoe they took out in the dead of night, unable to get very far because they were laughing too much. Moments and memories for themselves only.

That’s how they like it, just the two of them, enamoured with each other’s presence, no one else to worry about, to care about.

Dan gazes out at the horizon, where the deep blue of the sea meets the blinding bright blue of the sky. He can’t see anyone else, just a few ships sailing out to unknown destinations, and a huge wave of contentment washes over him, the same way the wash breaks against his shins.

He can’t remember ever feeling this happy, this relaxed, and he knows that this stunning island helps, but really he could be anywhere and feel happy as long as he was with the man with the camera behind him.

“How’s the sand?” Dan asks, feeling the warm sea water swirl around his feet as he turns to look back at Phil, who is, sure enough, still recording.

“Dry,” he deadpans, and Dan shakes his head, unable to help the grin that spreads across his face, uninvited but not unwelcome.

A giggle bubbles up and escapes before he can stop it, and he would press a hand to his mouth if it weren’t for the fact that he likes it. He likes to laugh, and to feel happy, and he never felt like this before he met Phil.

Phil beams at the sound, and then the camera is abandoned on the towel as he races towards the edge of the sea to pounce on his boyfriend. They will get home later and find that the camera was still recording their silliness, and they will watch it in silence, sharing goofy grins.

Dan screeches as Phil splashes over to him, and then they’re both falling backwards into the sea, a mess of spluttering and yelling and coughing out salty water, despite the water being so shallow they can head a mile out and still only be waist-deep.

“I hate you,” Dan says as the water calms and he finds himself on his back, water rushing around him, catching his hair and tickling his neck, filling his ears every so often.

“I love you,” Phil says from above him, supporting himself on his arms as he hovers over the beautiful man beneath him, unable to fathom once again how lucky he is.

And then Dan leaps up to steal a wet, salty kiss, and Phil shrieks, and then they’re back to messing about with each other in the water’s embrace, lost in their own world, just how they like it.

—

Blue.

The water that races around the two laughing boys and

gold,

the way the sun glints off the waves they create and

blue and gold,

the colours that explode behind their eyelids as they kiss again on their balcony that night, warm and dry and in awe.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Phandom Little Pop 2016b!  
> drabbler: wiinterberries  
> doodler: artisticapis - please reblog [the art!](http://artisticapis.tumblr.com/post/148929911001/but-what-if-phil-forgets-the-way-the-palm-trees)  
> beta: sleepyazalea


End file.
